Bones
by TinyDancer-InTheRain
Summary: *HIATUS* Starts from where the Bones season finale cliffhanger left off. Continues into what would be Season 7. Trying to stay as true to the characters and TV show as I possibly can for you guys, and myself. Please read, and leave me a review.
1. Prologue

**Prologue**

Bones knew it was the only possible way she could managed to tell Booth. Just say it, like ripping off a band-aid. Bones lips pulled into an easy, small, forced smile, a nervous one, one that just rested nervously on her lips, holding its breath, waiting for Booth's reaction. Booth's eyes were searching, glancing at her, from her eyes, to her stomach, to the ground her feet stood on. The rest of Booth's face was blank, showing no emotion. Another moment passed, and something caught Bones eyes. She watched as Booth's lips, so slow, so slowly it was almost painful to Bones, gradually formed into a smiled. His eyes gleaming. "Yeah?" Booth asked, excitingly. Bones gave a small nod, and a real smile. "Yeah." She said, letting herself breathe again.

Booth, wrapped his arms around her, like a little kid in the worlds biggest toy store, lifted her off her feet, and twirled her in a circle before setting her back down on the ground. "That's great, Bones!"

Bones, was sort of relieved to know Booth was happy about it. And now that she knew he was happy, she wasn't sure if she wanted him to be. She wasn't even sure if she was happy about it yet. The one thing she did know though, was that she was pregnant, Booth was the father. And if she was going to have a baby, the only baby in the world she'd have was Booth's baby. She knew if she ever was going to have children, there'd be no exception, Booth would be their father…either way.

**So there you have it, I'm about to go out of my mind with excitement about the Bones season finale announcement, and I just couldn't help myself. How else was I going to be able to find out the rest of the story. Not by waiting for the season 7 premiere, that's for sure. You don't really think I have that kind of patients,… do you? Well I don't. Thanks for reading. Please leave me a review! -TD**


	2. Thursday!

**A/N: GUESS WHAT?**

Hey guys, I can't tell you how much I appreciate your patience, I have absolutely no patience so I know your wondering when the hell I'm going to post a real actually chapter, And I was wondering the same thing myself. I just got back from three weeks at the beach, and guess what! I got my cord! So my computer works now. I'm working on two chapters right now, and because I'm leaving for the beach again this Saturday, I'm not only posting one chapter, but two, because I'll only be at the beach for a week, but I won't b able to update that Thursday I'm at the beach, so I will be posting both chapters this Thursday. Just like when the show would normally come on. I'm sorry I've been gone so long, and hopefully this will make up for it. And Hopefully it'll get me started that way I can keep going with the story every week.

Please, please, any and I mean _**any **_ideas for murder cases or story lines, or anything that could be used in my story would help me out a whole lot, and probably make my chapters a little better.

I'm so sorry you guys had to wait so long, I know I wouldn't have been able to do that. Honestly, I had no idea where to go with the story so I was kind of putting it off, hoping the show would come on, and give me ideas, but then what good is my story if the Bones show is back on already right? This is just to tide us over till it does come back on. I love you guys, and thanks for hanging in there. And I'm already working on both Bones episodes(chapters) right now, so I'm serious, suggestions would be nice.

Be on Thursday, because there are not only one but TWO Bones coming on(technically I'll be posting them)! Talk to you guys Thursday.

~ **TinyDancer-InTheRain**


	3. A mystery in history

**Seriously? You've got to be kidding me. I just read today that Bones season premiere is not going to be in September, but its been moved back to November 3****rd****. Are they crazy? I'm going to die here. I'm mean I understand why they have to do it, because of tapping and making the show go longer, considering Emily is going to have her baby in real like. But c'mon, that's not really fun for us now is it? I've been about to go crazy waiting till September, and now we have to wait two more months after that. I think I'll die. I mean listen to me, I'm a girl with not even a sliver a patience. Ugh, this is going to be a loooonnng five months. Oh god, that's almost half a year! Almost. **

**Anyways, please leave me a review, to me reviews are like a thank you for writing this story, that's why I review on stories I read. Ugh, never mind just enjoy the story and leave me a damned review! (please) **_~ TinyDancer-InTheRain_

* * *

><p><strong>(3<strong>**rd**** person point of view)**

**Chapter 1. A mystery in murder history**

_No one in the lab would admit it, but it was falling apart, and everyone knew it. Even Dr. Brennan. The lab is like a car, a car has to have every little piece, and every little part to work correctly, the same with the lab. Without Angela, the lab got the job done, but it was quite tough, even with geniuses, or "squints" (as special agent Seeley Booth would call them) with IQ's above one-hundred and fifty, including Dr. Brennan. Angela honestly didn't know how very important she was to this team, like Dr. Brennan has mentioned before, she's the glue that holds them all together, she makes everything a hell of a lot easier because of the amazing things she's able to do with her artistic and technical skills. But not only that, but she keeps the place alive, her happiness, her smile, it brightens up the depressing place, and makes people happy to do their job. The team is not only like a family but is one, they've become one; Cam, Dr. Brennan, Booth, Angela, Hodgins, every squint in there, Vincent, Zack, and even Dr. Sweets, and it wasn't the same without her. But They all go to visit Angela and baby Michael whenever they can, and she was supposed to be coming back from maternity leave soon. But to Dr. Brennan, it wasn't soon enough._

* * *

><p>Special agent Seeley Booth walked swiftly into Dr. Brennan office. Dr. Brennan turned around to face him when she felt someone else' presence in the room.<p>

Agent Booth smiled. "Guess what?"

"What?" Dr. Brennan jumped a little when Parker 's head suddenly appeared from behind Booth, she hadn't even known he was there.

"Cam got the Bones!" Parker told her smiling, as he moved to stand beside his father.

"Cam and Caroline were able to convince the judge to ship the Bones from the Belle Gunness case, to the Jeffersonian," Booth elaborated. "But he's only giving us a week so you've got to do your bone thing fast."

"Look, I fell out of that funny looking tree in the park. Will you sign my cast?" Parker asked holding up his broken arm and his blue cast."

Dr. Brennan smiled. "Sure buddy." She grabbed the silver sharpie, drew a small picture of a bone on it, then wrote Dr. Bones in side it. Booth is the only one who calls her Bones, the only one allowed to call her that, with the exception of his son Parker. Parker calls her Dr. Bones.

Parker smiled. "Awesome, thanks!"

Dr. B nodded, and gave him back the marker.

"Hey bud," Booth said, kneeling down next to his son. "why don't you go see who else around here you can get to sign it. I bet Dr. Sweets would." Agent Booth patted Parker on the back.

Parker smiled. "Okay dad!" he said before running off.

Agent Booth followed Dr. Brennan as she headed to examine the famous old bones.

* * *

><p>Dr. Brennan was sitting behind the microscope examining some shards of bones, and was completely engulfed in her work, that's why she didn't even notice the beep when someone swiped their card, and walked up the metal stairs of the platform, in the middle of the lab. She was so concentrated on her work, it was like she was in another world. And when the voice coming from right behind her frightened her, making her jump, she almost peed in her pants.<p>

Dr. Brennan was so stunned for a moment, she hadn't even recognized who that familiar voice belonged to till she turned around and saw who it was. Dr. Brennan was already on her feet, hugging Angela before Angela could even blink. Brennan was happier than a kid in a candy store, and Angela could swear Temperance was going to start jumping up and down, clapping her hands any second.

"Ange, what're you doing here! I though you were still on maturity leave?" Dr. Temperance Brennan asked, with a smile on her face stretching from ear to ear.

Angela shrugged, setting her bag down on the floor beside her feet. "Well, I couldn't stand to be away any longer, I missed you guys, and if I stayed locked up in that house any longer I was going to pull my hair out. Anyways, Jack said you guys were working on a big case and needed my-" Angela stomped in the middle of her sentence, and furrowed her eyebrows, as she stared at the baby bump on Dr. B's belly.

Dr. Brennan nervously closed her lab coat and buttoned it.

Angela's smiled gradually grew bigger, and she gasped dramatically, drawling it out. "Oh my gosh! That wasn't their last time was it? Oh my god, oh my god! I can't believe this!"

"Shh!" Dr. Brennan said quickly, grabbing Angela's arm and pulling her down the stairs and into Angela's office. She made sure to close the door behind her, so that no one would overhear them.

"Are you really…?" Angela asked. Brennan nodded.

"Why didn't you tell me? This is great!" Angela smiled, hugging her.

"Well I was kind of hoping no one would notice, and if they did, they'd just think I was gaining weight. But I guess that won't work for much longer. And I don't know, we were just keeping it quiet for a while, so you can't tell anyone. Please?" The doctor begged.

"Of course I won't. but I wish you would've told me before, you're my best friend you can tell me anything. Wait- did you say we?" Angela asked. She starting thinking back, and her face became shocked(in a good way). Angela gasped. "No. No way. It can't be. That night,…after Vincent-…you and Booth!" She yelled loudly with excitement.

Dr. B looked around nervously, hoping no one heard. "Shh. You can't tell anyone. So where's baby Michael?" She asked, hoping to change the subject.

Angela smiled, rolling her eyes because she knew exactly what Brennan was doing. "Um, Cam got Michelle to baby sit for us this week while we work on the case."

"Good. Well, I have to get back to the bones, but I'm glad your back." Brennan told her.

"Hey Bee, I'm happy for you, _really _happy for you." Angela told her in all seriousness.

Dr. Temperance Brennan nodded. "Thanks." She whispered before walking out of the office and back to her Bones.

As soon as she left Parker ran into Angela's office because he'd noticed she'd just gotten there, and was going to ask her to sign his cast too. Besides, Angela is his favorite, she lets him play video games on her big screen, only downside is half the time she beats him. Also Booth had talked to Brennan, and she told him Angela was back. Well Booth likes Angela a lot, and has a lot of respect for her, so he went into her office as well, to tell her he was happy she was back.

Because Parker was in there, and Angela didn't know whether or not they'd decided to tell Parker yet, she didn't say anything about the baby, but exchanged a few looks with agent Booth, and he knew, that Brennan had told her about the baby. Not that he minded…

* * *

><p>Dr. Brennan swiped her card, and walked up the stairs of the platform, sitting back down at her microscope.<p>

The alarm started going off when Dr, Hodgins ran up the stairs but didn't swipe his card. Luckily Booth was right behind him, swiped his card, and the alarm shut off. Booth stood behind Hodgins, watching, with clear amusement in his eyes, while Dr. Hodgins continued with his rant.

"…seriously, I'm the bugs and slime guy, as in _bugs_ and _slim_! What am I supposed to do now, why am I here, if they didn't send any dirt samples, of ashes from the fire, or slim, or anything!" He yelled, partially to Dr. Brennan, and partially to the universe.

Despite Dr. Jack Hodgins outburst at her, Dr. Brennan stayed cool, and spoke with calmness. "I need you here because I need you to work with Angela on their dental work, as well as trying to figure out whether or not this could be Belle Gunness. A fresh pair of eyes never hurts." She told him.

"Fine!" Dr. Hodgins threw his arms up, and grumbled something under his breath as he walked away. He stomped down the metal stairs, and thankfully remembered to swipe his card this time before the alarm could go off.

Agent Booth was trying to hold in his laughter but it did no good because Dr. Brennan could already see his smile, and how he was struggling to contain his laughter. "I'm sorry, but that was hilarious. I've never seen Hodgins like that."

Dr. Brennan ignored him as she got up to double check that no one had sent any other evidence, such as dirt, or dust particles, or ashes or anything. And to her surprise, she actually found something in the case the bone fragments had come in. It was in a small clear film canister-like evidence bottle. It was small and labeled: _Red Rose._ It was written on a piece of paper that it'd most recently been found near where the remains had been, and no one had tested it yet for DNA. She had to get this to Angela and Hodgins, as soon as possible. At least Hodgins would be happy, and maybe its what they finally needed to match to the dental records, of the remains of the woman who is supposed to be Belle Gunness. Though no one has yet to prove it was her, and most civilians who'd been following this case, believed it was her maid, or someone else that she'd put in her place.

Booth followed Dr Brennan as she was taking the evidence to Angela's office to give to Dr. Hodgins. Brennan started to wonder what Booth had to tell her, because he probably wouldn't be following her around like this if he didn't have something important to ask or tell her.

"You know something," Dr. Brennan said casually, as she looked down at the container holding half of a rose stem, and a bunch of peddles that'd crumbled to dirt. "I've never gotten roses."

"Never?" Booth asked.

She shook her head. "Nope, not once. I mean I've gotten Daises and Gardenias, even got a Calla Lily once, but never a dozen red roses on a date, or anywhere."

A thought came to Booth's head, and luckily Brennan was looking down, because he couldn't contain his smile this time. He came up with an excuse quickly so he could get away. "Uh… Bones, I'm going to go talk with Caroline, and see if she can get the Judge to let us have the bones for a little bit longer." She didn't even get a chance to reply before he was taking of in the opposite direction.

Dr. Temperance Brennan got the evidence to Hodgins, and Angela, and they all prayed it would work, but with such little evidence, and considering how many years its been since the deaths of the body supposed to be of Belle Gunness, as well as the bodies of her three children, and the fact that no one else has cracked the case now, there was a lot of doubt. They all wondered inside their heads whether or not this case will be closed at the end of the week, because not even the famous, best in the world, anthropologist, Dr. Brennan and her team couldn't even solve it. The female body they think is Belle Gunness, her head was severed, and never found. So there goes dental records. And the body was burned so bad, and its been so many years that all that's left of the woman(whether is be Belle Gunness or not), is bones, so finger prints are out of the question too. The odds were just stacked against all of them on this case, and there was so much doubt, that they were starting to believe that there'd have to be some kind of miracle in order to solve this case.

* * *

><p>Dr. Brennan was sitting at her desk, rereading the autopsy reports, and the papers that were in the case folder. There had to be some kind of clue, because Dr. Brennan always cracks the code, and solves the case. She hadn't not be able to solve a case since she'd been working at the Jeffersonian, and she wasn't about to start now.<p>

There was a knock on her door, which was already open. "Come in." Brennan said without even looking to see who it was.

"Dr. Bones?," the voice came from right next to her. Brennan turned around, and looked up at the sound of Parkers voice.

"Yes?" She answered.

Parker suddenly pulled a single red rose from behind his back, and held it out to her, making Brennan's heart melt. She and Booth were both a bunch of softies when it came to Parker. Although,…everyone is.

"Will you have dinner with me and my dad tonight?" He asked.

"Yeah, will you?" Booth asked, walking in the office, cradling eleven red roses in his arms.

Brennan's eyes waters, and she laughed as she took the roses. "Well now how could I say no to this?"

Parker smiled. "Dad said you'd say that." Parker said, making both Booth and Brennan laugh.

Dr. Brennan grabbed her things, and turned out the lights in her office. The case could wait until tomorrow.

Usually they'd turn off the lights as they left, but some of her team was still here working. Angela and Hodgins had already gone home for the day to see their baby.

Dr. Brennan knew why Booth had asked her to come to dinner. There was a lot of things they'd been putting off, that they really need to talk about, starting with telling Parker about the baby. If they hadn't brought the roses, and Parker, making her cave, she probably wouldn't have gone.

Brennan swiped her card, and ran up the platform in the middle of the lab to get her bag she'd left up there. She didn't even pay attention to the intern in the blue lab jacket, with his back to her, as she got her bag and started to walk away.

"What, no hello, glad your back, or have a good night?" The oh so familiar voice of the intern asked. Brennan froze at the sound of that voice, a smiling quickly forming on her face, as she dropped her bag and turned around to face him. "ZACK!" She yelled, running at him, hugging him with everything she had. Everyone came running out at the sound of what she'd yelled.. Hodgins practically tackled them both trying to hug him. Booth was next, then Angela, and Cam, and finally Dr. Sweets. They were having a group hug, with Zach a smushed in the middle. No one let go, no one wanted to let go. They were all happier than they'd ever been, and they wanted this moment to last forever.

Caroline and Parker stood their with their arms crossed, and eyebrows raised as they stared at all of them like they were crazy.

* * *

><p><em>(By the way, the 3rd person narrator is supposed to sound corny, and uptight, and like Dr. Brennan. In case you were wondering why she's so off.)<em>

**So I know this chapter was short, and it needed more about the murder case in it, but the second chapter is going to be mostly about the murder case, and all of them trying to slove, now that Zack's back to help. I love Zack, he's one of my favorite characters, and I just had to bring him back, even though they probably wont in the TV show. This was kind of a bad chapter, most my first chapters are like ruff drafts anyways, and it gets better as it moves a long, so the second chapter should be better, I just had to get this one done with, and out of the way so I can try and get the next one posted by tomorrow. I'm really sick, so honestly I didn't even go back and read it, and look for mistakes, so its probably pretty bad, but I figured you guys have been waiting long enough, I'll just post it anyways. I know its bad but please, please review anyways.**

**P.S. Oh yeah, and Booth and Brennan's talk with Parker will be in the next chapter too.**

_TinyDancer-InTheRain_


	4. BONES!

**Authors Note: **I'M SORRY, I KNOW YOU DON'T WANT TO BE READING ANOTHER AUTHORS NOTE, BUT PLEASE READ IT REAL FAST! Its Important.

**So I'm a liar, I kept saying I'd post over the summer and stuff to keep us from losing our minds until Bones season 7 premiered. And tonight is the night it premires so I know I completely slacked off during the summer, and I'm sorry. I started a new school this year, coming from being home schooled, and its been really hard, and I've been really busy and I know you don't want to hear more of my excuses, you just want me to post a freaking chapter already, I know, and I'M SORRY!**

**Hey, I don't know about you guys, but I'm about to explode with excitement for the new Bones season Premiere tonight! Yay. So one of the major reason I haven't updated, is I just didn't have any ideas, or any ideas for murder cases and stuff. So even though Bones is starting up again, and you're probably going to want to watch that instead of reading my story but after Bones comes on, I'll have a lot more ideas, and probably still update even though Bones is on. Anyways, so sorry I haven't updated, I love you guys.**

**I'm making no promises though, because when I do, I don't update. K, bye.**


End file.
